Fear and Anger, Love and Hate, Humans and Demons
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: AU Ria is the reincarnation of Rina, Kikyo's best friend, who Inuyasha secretly harbored feelings for and was burned with Kikyo and the Shikon jewel. Now Ria comes to the feudal era and finds out that she is not as she thinks she always was InuyashaOC
1. Chapter 1

Fear and Anger, Love and Hate,

Humans and Demons

By Haruka Oujo

Ria Hatsuko-

Age-15

Aspects- bad temper, sense of justice, hates violence without cause, not fond of relationships

Status- The 'akumo' (devil) at school, single and wants to remain that way

Family- mom, grandpa, younger brother Rai, and Mei the cat

Location- Hatsuko Shrines

My alarm clock went off, reading '7:00 AM', I lazily pushed it to the floor to make it stop as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Honey, wake up, or you'll be late to school again!"

"Five minutes please?" I whined tiredly down to my mom.

"Oh fine, but after five minutes I'm going up there." I fell back into sleep and started to dream for the five minutes I had left.

_I saw the old tree, the one outside my house, but something was different, there was a boy. This boy was dressed in a really old style of clothing, feudal era style, and he had dog ears, but the most noticeable thing at the moment was the arrow, pinned through his chest straight into the tree. I moved closer and suddenly he awoke._

"_Who are you?" The white-haired boy asked venomously, as if the arrow in his chest wasn't even there. As he looked over me his eyes softened, "Rina?" The boy asked quietly with a bit of hope etched into his voice._

"_Rina? Who is this Rina? My name is Ria, you are?"_

"_If you're not Rina then it wouldn't even matter if I told you," he huffed stubbornly. I walked over to him and looked at the arrow._

"_You must be weak if you can't even pull this thing out," I said, pointing at the arrow in his chest. "I'll get it out and then you will have to tell me your name out of courtesy to your savior," I said arrogantly as I pulled at the arrow, loosening it until it finally came out._

"_No, you aren't Rina, but you're-"_

"Wake up Ria!" My mom yelled in my ear, "If you don't start getting ready you'll be late!" I got ready, still puzzled by my dream. As I went outside I noticed Rai near the well, wondering what he was doing with Mei's cat food I walked over.

"Um…Rai? What are you doing with Mei's cat food?"

"Mei went down there and its way to scary down there sis!"

"I'll get her, just stay here," I said, thinking how pathetic my little brother was.

"Wait, no, Ria, there are sounds coming from the well!"

"You're just hearing things Rai," I said calmly as I picked up Mei. "See, all good- ahhh!" I cut myself off screaming as ghost-like hands grabbed me and pulled me into the well. Suddenly all around me was blue and white light and some monster lady.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" The ugly lady yelled as I struggled.

"I don't even know what that is dammit!" I yelled back as I put my hand in the monsters face a pink light came from my hand, somehow cutting off one of its arms. Then I was suddenly in the well again. I saw some vines, so I used them to pull myself out of the well, but as I got out, I saw a forest, and not the shrine. " The hell…" I noticed the tree from my home, it was a very tall tree, and I thought I wasn't very far. Though, as I approached it, I saw the boy, still pinned to the tree, just like in my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear and Anger, Love and Hate,

Humans and Demons

By Haruka Oujo

_BTW I have writer's block for my stories again but since its Summer now I'm sure I'll figure out something, so I'm doing this to get my brain going_

_(Also I thank hinatafan66 for being the first to story alert this fic) _

I walked up to the tree and looked at him, his face was so peaceful, no signs of being able to suddenly come to life like in my dream. I pulled out my Akumo Shokuin, my 'devil rod' as my dad called the useless old stick. I poked the ears to see if they were real, seemed it, his nails were like claws, fierce-looking, but his expression made him look like an angelic little puppy. I turned around just in time for a bunch of arrows to be shot around me, narrowly missing the boy's body by a few inches.

"Hey!" I yelled, annoyed by this sudden barrage of arrows, "you don't just go shooting arrows at innocent young girls!" They weren't listening; they tied me up and took me to their village. "Injustice I tell you, shooting arrows and tying up young and innocent girls like me, humph," I was officially pissed.

An old lady in robes different to that of the villagers appeared and examined me, "she is alright, let this girl be," the lady announced to the villagers, they dispersed. She untied me and brought me into her little house. "Please forgive us, at this time of war everyone is suspect. I am Kaede, tell me, what is your name child?"

"My name is Ria," I replied politely to Kaede.

"Ah, so very similar, as I thought," Kaede said in almost a whisper.

"Thought what?"

"That you, child, are the reincarnation of my sisters most faithful companion, Rina, a priestess with the power of fire, born of another village that had been destroyed. Even the weapon you carry is similar to her weapon, a simple but powerful rod that could channel her flames into attacks."

"Wow," I breathed looking at the 'useless and old' rod. Suddenly there was a crashing sound outside, we went out and I again saw the worm lady, wrecking the village.

"It wants me…" I said to myself, "I'll lead it away!" I yelled to Kaede as I started running, the monster followed.

"Brave girl," she whispered, "go after the monster, and don't let it harm her!" Kaede yelled to the armed men.

"Yes Priestess Kaede!" The men yelled as they ran after the monster lady.

I was running on a path to the forest, I saw a light leading me back to the tree where the white-haired boy slept soundly, or so thought. The monster was gaining on me, my speed was slowing I had to get to the forest quickly. "Grandpa, Mom, Rai, someone, help me!" I cried out as the monster swung its tail at me. Meanwhile, a heart that was once in deep slumber was pulsing to life again. I finally made it to the tree, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Hey Rina, are you making a habit of falling on your ass?"

"Rina? My name is not Rina it is Ria!" I yelled, trying not to show my surprise.

"You shouldn't be wasting time _Rina_," the boy said yet again, irking me to no end was definitely this guys game.

"Oh be quiet you annoying mutt!"

"What'd you call me ugly!"

"Why you-" I was cut off by the monster grabbing me.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

"She has the Sacred Jewel…?" The boy whispered conspiratorially.

"I don't even know what that is so leave me alone!" I yelled in the monsters face as I again put my hand out, a pink light once again succeeding in chopping off three of its arms. "That happened back in the well too…" It was no time for pondering the strange power for while I was distracted the monster lady bit through my side, which had been glowing only a moment earlier. I writhed in pain, but not for long, it had transformed and became stronger than before, using its tail to pin me to the tree with the boy.

"Hey, Rina," he started, "if you can get rid of this arrow I'll kill the bug."

"Nay Ria, don't do it! If Inuyasha is loose once more he will wreak havoc!"

"At least with me you have a chance old hag!"

"I will do it on one condition," I told Inuyasha as he looked at me, trying to feign interest.

"What?"

"Promise you won't hurt anyone when I release you," I looked at him, my eyes piercing.

"Fine, I promise, now get rid of this thing!" I took hold of the arrow and pulled, just like my dream, I would take the arrow out, the arrow disintegrated in my hand. Inuyasha slashed through the centipede, it regenerated. "Ha ha ha," he laughed evilly, "iron reaver soul stealer!" He cut it into pieces, Kaede started yelling to me about something.

"Child, where is the jewel?"

"Umm…that one," I said pointing to one part of the sliced up centipede lady. She hurried over to it and picked it out of the demon, and then she handed it to me.

"This belongs to you, child," she said, gently placing the small gem in my hands.

"Not for long it doesn't," Inuyasha yelled out as he went to strike Kaede, I pushed her out of the way.

"You promised," I told him angrily, people never break promises to me!

"Hah, why would I keep any kind of promise to a human, especially one like you!"

"Why you stupid mutt, I'll skin you alive!"

"You'll regret calling me a mutt you ugly human!" He said growling at me, like the dog he was.

"I'm not afraid of you, if you are so determined to get this jewel," I started, "you'll have to kill me first!" I yelled, taking out my only defense, the Akumo Shokuin, "prepare to die!"


	3. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	4. Important

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
